


Loving you is hard (but it's impossible the other way round)

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [17]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: รักจองยุนโฮเป็นเรื่องยาก
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 1





	Loving you is hard (but it's impossible the other way round)

รักจองยุนโฮเป็นเรื่องยาก ไม่ใช่เพราะไม่มีอะไรให้รัก ไม่ใช่เพราะมีให้รักมากเกินไป แต่เพราะจองยุนโฮไม่ใช่คนที่สมควรจะถูกผูกมัดไว้กับความรักของใครคนเดียว เจ้าตัวเองก็ดูจะรู้ดีถึงเรื่องนั้น จึงส่งความรักและรับคืนจากทุกคนที่เรียกร้องและมอบให้โดยไม่อิดออด อาจโวยวายบ้างเมื่อถูกจู่โจมโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว แต่ในท้ายที่สุดบนใบหน้านั้นก็จะมีแต่รอยยิ้มชอบใจเมื่อได้เห็นชัดว่าตนเองเป็นที่ต้องการ จากน้ำหนักที่โถมทับเพื่อขอปันความอบอุ่น จากอ้อมแขนโอบรัดรอบลำตัวแน่น จากมือที่จับแก้มดึงด้วยความเอ็นดู หรือบางครั้งก็เป็นจมูกและริมฝีปากที่กดลง

ไม่ว่าจะเกิดขึ้นอีกกี่ครั้งกี่หนก็ทำใจให้ชินชากับภาพที่เห็นไม่ได้สักที แต่จะหาความกล้ามาปรับเปลี่ยนตัวเองให้เป็นหนึ่งในคนที่ทำสิ่งเหล่านั้นบ้างเพื่อที่จะไม่ต้องรู้สึกแย่อีกต่อไปก็ทำไม่ได้ เช่นนั้นแล้วก็ได้แต่ต้องรับผิดชอบตัวเองด้วยการเบี่ยงสายตาเบือนไปทางอื่น ไม่ให้ความรวดร้าวในอกมีอาหารหล่อเลี้ยงให้เติบโตขึ้นกว่าที่เป็น

รักจองยุนโฮเป็นเรื่องยาก รักจองยุนโฮเป็นเรื่องน่าเจ็บปวดหัวใจ เมื่อตระหนักได้ว่าต่อให้รักมากเท่าไรก็คงไม่เพียงพอ ก็คงเป็นได้เพียงเสี้ยวเศษของความรักที่จองยุนโฮสมควรได้รับ ฮงจุงไม่รู้ว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาทำได้ยังไง หากมีรอยแผลเกิดขึ้นทุกครั้งที่บังคับตัวเองให้หันสายตาหลบไปทางอื่นเมื่อเห็นการแสดงความรักความเอ็นดูของใครต่อใครที่มีให้ยุนโฮ ก้อนเนื้อที่ยังทำงานต่อลมหายใจให้ในแต่ละวันคงแทบไม่เหลือชิ้นดี แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เมื่อเขาหันไปมองสบกับดวงตากลม ๆ ที่ทอดมาหา เมื่อได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายเรียกชื่อของเขา คำตอบของข้อสงสัยที่มีก็กระจ่างขึ้นมาทันที

รักจองยุนโฮเป็นเรื่องยากก็จริง แต่การไม่รักจองยุนโฮมันเป็นไปไม่ได้เลยนี่นะ

—


End file.
